The present invention relates generally to interior systems for aircraft, and more particularly relates to interior ceiling panels for improved air flow mixing and sound projection in aircraft.
Aircraft ceiling panels have traditionally been designed as a single-purpose component independent of adjacent components. Air flow control nozzles in aircraft passenger cabins typically introduce air flow downwardly directly into the aircraft cabin passenger seating, which does not uniformly mix incoming air flow with cabin air, and produces undesirable drafts in aircraft passenger cabins. Sound is also typically projected directly from aircraft passenger cabin speakers facing downwardly in the aircraft cabin passenger seating, producing non-uniform sound levels in aircraft passenger cabins.
It would be desirable to provide a system for introducing airflow into aircraft passenger cabins that would thoroughly mix incoming airflow with cabin air, re-direct the airflow downward toward the seated passengers, and diffuse the airflow to prevent unwanted drafts in the aircraft cabin. It would also be desirable to provide a system for redirecting sound energy from aircraft passenger cabin speakers to provide more uniform sound levels in aircraft passenger cabins. The present invention meets these and other needs.